The present invention relates to videoconferencing; specifically, to a system and method for easy and convenient initiation of videoconferences.
Currently, a user may generate an audio telephony call or session using an audio communication terminal such as a telephone or personal computer (PC). Initiation of such a session is extremely simplexe2x80x94typically, a user merely enters a telephone number of another party. Conversely, currently, the initiation of videoconference sessions is relatively complex. A separate and complex system may be required, including a centralized control system, which may require specialized instruction to operate. First, a user must ascertain whether or not the other party (or parties) with which the user wishes to have videoconference session possesses videoconference capabilities, and, if so, what their address is. Then, typically, a centralized control system must be operated to link the parties. Users wishing to hold a videoconference may not have access to or control over a specialized videoconference equipment. Therefore, it is difficult to quickly or spontaneously arrange videoconferences; advance scheduling is often required.
Furthermore, currently, it is not possible to initiate an audio telephony session and later to extend the session to include a videoconference without carrying out the complicated steps generally required for generating a videoconference session.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method to allow for the quick and easy initiation of videoconferences. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and method to allow for the initiation of videoconferences from an audio telephony session.
Embodiments of the system and method of the present invention accept information regarding an audio telephony session (e.g., a telephone call) and, in response, initiate a videoconference via videoconference, preferably via terminals associated with the audio terminals used for the audio telephony sessions.